Rainbows in the Sky
by horrorgirl33
Summary: Meet Rain, who washes all your favorite inmates clothes. Find out what happens when she gets to meet them and what effect they will have on her life. Suck at summaries, sorry. This is my first story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Gotham. The trash bin of the country and the place I like to call home. Not that I don't find myself enjoying my surroundings most of the time, but come on, we can and should do a little better. Muggings and murder seem to be the only thing on the television today, hence the reason I don't watch anymore. The last I heard of any major Gotham news from the TV was that of some Doctor Crane guy, or the Scarecrow, testing his psychology mumbo-jumbo on his patients.

On another note, my name is Rainbow; yea I know, ain't that the stupidest name you ever heard? Just call me Rain, Rain Anderson. My parents weren't the most all together there people if you know what I mean. Although it is more often that not gloomy and rainy here in Gotham, they saw nothing but rainbows in the sky due to a few choice drugs they found themselves taking, hence my name.

Anyways, I find myself walking to my place of refuge, which also happens to be my source of employment. I work for a laundry facility attached to Arkham Asylum, cleaning patients and employees uniforms. The Asylum is where Gotham dumps all of the trash It can't handle through traditional methods. Although I don't agree with the methods used in there, I can't deny the City's need for the establishment. How do I know about the Staff's treatment of the patients? Well lets just say the Patient's uniforms don't come to me soaked in cranberry juice.

"Hey Rain, are ya just getting in for tha' day?" In walked in my fellow employee Paulie, a chubby and delightful old dude who might be too sarcastic for most people, but he meshed perfectly with my own sarcastic soul. "Yea, old man!" I shouted. "We gotta give these inmates clean clothes to wear, its probably one of the only pleasures they get in there."

"I don't get why you care Rain, they're all psychopaths in that place, you gotta stop caring about them being comfortable." Paulie gave me a gruff look as if I should take his advice like it was written in the Bible itself. Rolling my eyes, I went back to work. Even if Paulie didn't think they deserved to be comfortable, they did not deserve to sit in their own filth all day. My bad will unto others only goes so far, including those in Arkham.

Another batch of laundry came down from the chute connecting to the Asylum and I noticed this was a particularly messy load. There were two outfits with the patient numbers 4487 and 4675 that were covered in a mix of what looked like blood and white face paint.

"Hey Paulie, what patients are assigned as 4675 and 4487, look at the care sheet for washing instructions!" I had to yell as he was in the next room full of dryers. If your at all confused, the care sheet is a list of patients and their allergies or aversion to certain trigger scents in the laundry so we can clean them just right.

"Hey Rain, it says here that 4487 belongs to the Joker and 4675 belongs to Doctor Crane." Oh, so the mess belongs to the Clown and the Crow. The Scarecrow is a pretty interesting character based on what Paulie has told me, proclaiming himself the Master of Fear and everything. When I was younger I always loved horror movies and pretty much anything in the genre, I used to be the subject of everyone's ridicule. I loved horror and I also loved making people scream, hence why I worked in a haunted house before I got this cushy job.

All of this considered I am quite the conundrum, I love the way people's fear makes me feel but I also strive to help those around me. Well, oh well haha. Many hours of washing later I finally got all the stains out of the Clown' and the Crow's clothes. It was almost time to leave so I called out to Paulie and told him I was heading home. As I exited the facility I headed towards the sidewalk that would lead me to my ramshackle and might I say overpriced apartment.

The streets were pretty deserted at this time of the night and I usually feel pretty safe making my way through the alley ways that made my trip faster. I'm not what you would call a conventional beauty. I'm pretty thick in the hips and breast department, I guess you could say I was a plus sized gal. Not that I was out of shape or anything I'm just not what most people called hot. I have been told I have a pretty face, with full lips and hazel cat like eyes that matched well with my dark brown hair. Because of this I wasn't that scared of being attacked by a predator, and because of my baggy sweat suit and unkempt hair I wasn't afraid of a mugger stopping me for my money. Overall you could say I blend in with the cretins on the streets of Gotham.

I veered into the last alley that would take me to my place when I felt a pair of hands on my neck push me into the bricks. Well shit...I guess my whole cretin thing didn't work out. When I looked up into my attackers face I was met with the sight of a man with the face of a clown. He was licking his lips and assessing me form head to toe. He looked like he might be attractive under all that smudged paint but I couldn't quite be sure, I can tell you this much the paint gave the effect I think he intended. It was pretty terrifying.

He smelled like gas and gun powder, though his grip on my neck was pretty tight I didn't mind the feeling of his trench coat swishing against my shins, damn he was tall. Well crap, I guess I was going to die tonight. All of this was going through my mind when I heard him say in a gravelly voice, "Look. At. Me." Wow, that was a deep voice. For a guy, who I have a strong suspicion is the Joker, that was an awfully terrifying and dark voice. Isn't he supposed to be all laughs. Well, I didn't want to piss this guy off so I looked at him.

Damn, his eyes were like an eagle's, quick and darting all over my face. "Well, well, well. I didn't realize we had a chickie here. You know Doll you would look a lot prettier if you put on a little makeup and brushed your hair."

Well geeze, I'm not going to let this guy insult me while I wait for him to kill me. "Just get it over with and kill me, I'd rather not have image issues right before I die." At this he let out a great whoop of a laugh and his voice turned into the high pitched, yet none the less terrifying soprano Paulie had told me about. "HAHAHAHA HEE HAA, well we got a sarcastic little lady here. Someone like you shouldn't be having body issues." As he said this I felt his other hand squeeze my but a little painfully. "Looks to my like you got all the right stuff in all the right pa-lacesss". Either he's just making fun of me or trying to make me feel better before I die.

"Alright buddy, either do it or go stuff a jack-in-the box up you ass!" Probably not the smartest thing I've ever done but it made me feel better in my little evil heart. He stopped laughing, "Whats your name?" he said. Unfortunately he grabbed my ID from the Washers on my shirt and he saw my full name. He let go of my throat and bent over himself laughing maniacally. "Rainbow, your name is..hahahaaa...Rainbow! For god sakes was your Mother on Drugs! I like it, I like it, I LIKE IT!" Oh dear nothing like a psycho yucking it up over your god given name. Might as well be honest, "Actually, yes she was on drugs." That shut him up momentarily, he shoved me against the wall again and started to speak. "Well then Rainbow (licking his lips again) I like you, and I never intended on killing you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time you see, I escaped the Asylum earlier tonight after a scrap with the Scare-Bear and I need to send a message to the Bat before I go back. You see, I needed to get out tonight to seal a, uh, very important deal with a certain Riddle man. This deal will benefit me very soon in the future and I need to get back to the Asylum right quick. I trust you Rainbow, I uh, don't think you will betray my trust in telling you these things. I see it in your eyes, the hype that this gives you, talking to me."

Shit, shit, shit, this guy was a grade A psycho. As he was giving me this long speech, I felt him cutting into the side of my neck with a small blade I didn't notice him take out. He started to use my blood to write a few hahas on the brick wall behind us and I gave him a questioning, pained look. "Its to leave a trail for him you see, kind of like a breadcrumb, 'cause lets face it my little Bat needs a trail. It gives him a purpose. Well Rainbow, I will see you soon. Have fun cleaning my dirty laundry!" He yelled this at me while he ran down the alley and disappeared into the darkness. I yelled at him that the name was Rain but I doubt he heard me, the Fucker was pretty fast.

I took out my cell to call the cops when I started to wonder how he knew where I worked when I realized he took my ID. Crap, that was going to be a major pain in my ass to replace. Oh well. I dialed the number into my phone and got ready to relate this crazy story, no pun intended. "Hello, this is the GCPD, how can assist you". I replied "Well ma'am I think I just had a run in with the Joker".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hey guys this came kind of early, but I hope to keep spitting them out. Have fun!

Sitting in the GCPD lobby, I couldn't stop thinking of my run in with a certain clown. He was definitely an interesting guy, albeit still a pretty scary one. I couldn't stop remembering the way he grabbed me and said I shouldn't have issues with my image. Well what does he know, he is most certainly not a plump women in Gotham let alone America. Whatever, he was just making himself laugh at my expense as so do many others. I would like to analyze how he views himself though, that would be a hell of conversation, I snickered to myself.

"Excuse me ma'am, you are free to go, thank you for answering our questions." Said a nice older man, interrupting my giggling. "My name is Gordon, in case you remember anything elsea bout your encounter. The Joker is a very dangerous man, and no one can predict his actions. The Batman threw him back in the asylum earlier this morning, a few hours after your run in. It seems he was leaving a trail of bodies and other things in a sort of mockery of him. You're safe Ms. Anderson." He gave me a comforting look, he was a pretty nice guy, he exuded safety all around the station.

"Would you like an escort home Ms. Anderson?" Gordon said. I replied that a ride would be nice change from my usual walks.

The street passing by as I looked out the patrol car window was a blur to me. The cop was silent and I probably could have cut the tension with a wet noodle. You know if your going to serve and protect, shouldn't that include your social manners? Anyways, he pulled up to my apartment and told me to have a good day, and I told him I would try my absolute best.

The old rickety hallways of the apartment seemed to be home to all the roaches of Gotham, and the cracked windows blew wind across my face as I trudged on by. I was dying for a shower, the stitches on the side of my neck were already starting to itch. Overall I just wanted to have a nice little pity party that included both some whiskey and some ice cream.

Unlocking the door, I made sure to lock it behind me and made a beeline for the shower. I turned it on cold and jumped in. My god, showers are the best way to unwind after a stressful situation. It feels like all the experiences and all the pain just washes away under the cold spray, that is until you have to get out. Why you ask was I taking a cold shower? The same reason I live in this shitty apartment, I'm a broke ass bitch and don't want to pay for hot water.

I grabbed the bottle of honey whiskey from the cupboard and the cookie dough ice cream from the freezer and made a little fortress of solitude on my couch in front of the television. Now I know I told you I don't watch TV but that sure doesn't mean I don't highly enjoy watching movies. As I was about to blow this month's alcohol budget allowance in one night, I figured I should go all out and go get my favorite Phantom of the Opera mug to hold my libations. As I was walking back to the kitchen I slipped and fell on my ass in front of the door to the hall way.

"What the hell?" I groaned. Under my foot was a piece of paper someone must have slipped under my door. There was also a little package...that couldn't have been slipped under my door. Guess its time to change the locks, reaching up and indeed confirming my door was now unlocked. They could have at least locked up after themselves, geeze. All the paper said was "FOR MY RAINBOW", that gave me the feeling it wasn't from any of my close friends as they all know I hate being called anything other then Rain. I opened the box to find a silver necklace that looked way to feminine to belong on my neck, oh and the piece de resistance, there was a colorful Rainbow charm dangling on it.

Hmm, maybe my sister Sean sent it to me, she is always trying to get me to accessorize myself and dress like a full grown women. She always says "A twenty eight year old woman with your curves shouldn't be walking around in sweat suits all day etc, etc." Well Sean, it is very hard for me to find clothes that fit every curve for the right price, plus I value comfort over anything else. Whatever, as said in a fond movie of mine, "Why should I live up to anyone else's standards but my own".

I do love her, but she just has that natural beauty and personality everyone is attracted to, where I seem to naturally avert people. Speaking of Sean, I should probably call her soon, I miss the girl. I turned the rainbow pendant around and saw a rather large "J" scratched into the back. Great, it's from the funny man. What in the world would make him want to send this to me, HOW did he even get this sent here from the freekin asylum? I threw it in the drawer, shoved a chair under my front door and commenced the whiskey celebrations, deciding to worry about it another time!

I poured the liquid gold into my Phantom mug and took a hearty swig of the sweet fire. Woah, that will definitely put some hair on your chest. I chased it down with a bite of slightly melted cookie dough ice cream and I think my mouth just entered heaven. I put on Phantom of the Opera and snuggled into my blankets, ah shit, I should probably get into my pajamas before I get smashed.

Sweat suits, my choice of garment during the day. At night on the other hand I enjoy the silky and lacey variety of pajamas I find on rare occasions at the Thrifty Shopper. I changed into my dark purple silk pajamas and returned to my nest on the couch.

Careful not to touch my stiches, I laid my head down on the arm of the couch and hunkered in for the night, finally done with the responsibilities of the day. I called Paulie earlier and told him why I wasn't coming into work tomorrow and finished the bottle in the following ten minutes. Feeling quite good and drowsy, I fell asleep and dreamed of the circus and thunder storms.


	3. Chapter 3 What do you fear?

Jesus, what time was it? Maybe that whiskey binge wasn't quite the right way to deal with my woes, at least I didn't barf or anything. I let out a great big sigh and contemplated what I was going to do with my well-deserved day off. First on the checklist was some ibuprofen, Lord knows I keep it in stock. Some of the detergents at work give me migraines, speaking of work, maybe I'll return the necklace when I go back in tomorrow. Then again I wouldn't want to offend him and have him go on a murder spree ending with little old me. On the other, _other_ hand, he is in the asylum. Not like I won't have time to change the locks before his next great escapade, I'm probably not worth the time anyways; the Joker doesn't seem like the type of guy to focus on the little people.

Well, I might as well tidy up and do some laundry while I have some free time. I gathered all my laundry and went to the wash room in the basement; I find it kind of ironic that the inmates of Arkham get better detergent then me. Who am I kidding, I can't even afford fabric softener and they get to wear the softest jumpsuits in town. I guess I shouldn't complain seeing as how they live in tiny rooms and are hopped up on who knows what for their behavior.

I set the wash for one cycle and went back upstairs to lounge on my ass and watch some horror movies, when I heard the phone ring in the hallway. Shit, I ran into my room and banged my hip on the counter, to be expected from the worlds #1 clutz.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. I heard some fluttery breathing and then someone clearing their throat, as if assessing what they were going to say next.

"Hello, this is Ms. Anderson I presume?" The voice was clipped and arrogant. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was blocked. "Yes this is her, who is this and what business do you have with me?" I was so not in the mood for this today.

"He said you were feisty. This is an officer from the GCPD calling to check up on you to make sure you are doing all right." He replied.

Oh he was going to get it, "Who said I was feisty? I am doing just fine thank you." I told him shortly.

"Oh Ms. Anderson, I can definitely tell your doing fine, what with all that sarcasm." He quipped back.

What the hell was this guy's problem? First of all he blew over my question as if he was too important to bother considering it, and then he gets snippy with me. "Well sir, I suggest you improve on your attitude, you might frighten away the victims you are trying to check up on!" I was about to hang upon him when he giggled at my words and said "Maybe it is my intention to frighten you, on that note, what does this Rainbow fear?" That is it, I hung up.

Where does he get off talking to me like that, the little shit? I'd have to remember to call the GCPD later and complain about him. Passing it off for now, I hooked up my radio and started blasting some classic rock. Bouncing around, I started to tidy up my small place. Eventually I entered clutter central, A.K.A my bedroom and began working on the mess that I have no one to blame for but myself, even if I wanted to.

It came around to that time to go get my laundry and I did so quickly so as to not miss much time jamming out to the radio, it's not often I get this kind of time to enjoy myself. I hung my wet clothes in the living room in order to save the money the dryer would take from me and continued cleaning my room. After a few hours of hard core cleaning, I called it a day and decided to go do some grocery shopping. I walked to the corner store and bought some chicken and veggies for dinner and some tea, heading back to the apartment.

It all added up to a pretty uneventful day besides the rude phone call. I decided to hit the hay early if I was going to be any type of pleasant with Paulie tomorrow.

The next day:

The walk to work went relatively quick, I have started carrying a small knife in my hoodie pocket in case I run into any more creeps on the street. The necklace weighed heavily in my pocket, physically and metaphorically, and I was a bit worried about my plan. I stopped thinking about it, it seemed like it needed to be done.

"Hey Paulie, what's up?" I asked my co-worker when I walked in.

"Rain, it's good to see you safe and sound, you ought to stop adding fabric softener to the Clown's clothes. You would probably turn that grin of his upside down!" replied Paulie.

I told him that the Joker probably wouldn't even notice, but his indignation did make me feel a little better and love Paulie even more. He was like the dad I never knew, due to my own walking out on us when we were kids.

I got away from Paulie and went to find one of the jumpsuits that said 4487. I took out the little sewing kit I brought from home, and then I shoved the necklace in the corner of the breast pocket, sewing the little section off so it looked like I just stitched up a hole. I doubt the staff up there cared enough to look through all the folded laundry from a trusted source. Well it was done, I put it in the pile and gave it to Paulie to bring up to the Asylum, which he did every Tuesday. Also, Tuesday happened to be today. Hopefully he would get the hint if he even notices it there.

I continued throughout the day with my normal activities and eventually when it came to go home, Paulie offered me a rare ride home which I accepted with gratitude. I guess he felt bad about what happened, whatever, free ride! When I walked in to my place, I remembered I wanted to call the GCPD to complain about that rude officer the other day, so I picked up the phone and dialed the station.

A young sounding woman answered and asked how she could help me, and oh did I let her have it. I told her about the entire exchange heatedly and that the officer didn't give me a name.

"Hang on Miss", she eventually got the words out while I was taking a breath to bitch some more. "I just checked the phone records and no one from the station called your residence." She said.

I replied "That's impossible he said he was from the GCPD!" What the hell was this about? She apologized again, explaining how they kept very strict records, and then she hung up. Well that was another mystery to add to my list that seemed to be adding up awfully quick lately.

My bed called to me, telling me it would take away all my worries. I don't know if I was happy to be in bed or sad that I was having a conversation with it. I guess we can all be a little crazy sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4 Food Fight

Hello my darlings, sorry it has been awhile! I have been dealing with post-graduation situations and have had a bit of writer's block! I appreciate the reviews, thank you so much! They help me to grow and improve as a writer so don't be shy! I do not own any characters from the Batman universe, just my own Rainbow and Paulie!

The monotony of getting up every day and doing the same thing has always grated on my nerves. Why do we have to do what society expects us to do? Wake up, go to work, come home, and repeat. It's fucking boring, but I guess it's the only way to put ice cream and whiskey on the table. I'm a real bread winner don'tcha know! At least the patients keep my day entertaining, each and every jump suit telling me a story. Today the uniform that belonged to Scarecrow was stained with a foul smelling liquid and was in a plastic quarantine bag, meaning it was to the special room. If I could smell it through the bag, it means it's in need of immediate attention. I went into the room and put my face mask on, opening the bag and taking out the uniform. How in the hell did the Crow manage to get some fear juice in there? At least that's what I'm gunna assume the chemicals are and why it was in a quarantine bag.

Oh well, not like it affected me. I shook out the jump suit and heard a clang on the floor; it was a little book about the size of my palm. I picked it up and saw that it was a little journal that must have gotten mixed up in the bag during the struggle the toxins must have caused with the Orderlies. Well, curiosity never killed the Rainbow, so what the heck. I opened the journal and began to skim through it, it was mostly chicken scratch and observations of other patients Scarecrow must be situated with. I flipped to the last page and there the damned necklace pinned to the page with a little note. It read as follows,

Rain,

The Clown asked a favor of me since I am in a lower security cell than him. When a man like that asks a favor it is more a threat, so I thought it best to comply. He told me to tell you that the necklace was a consolation prize for letting him use your blood the other day, which I must admit has me interested as to your relationship with the psycho. I have become oh so very interested in you Rain, and this Scarecrow is beginning to wonder what makes you so special to the Clown? I shall see soon enough.

Dr. Crane

My heart started pounding pretty hard in my chest, and I couldn't tell whether I was terrified or elated. Why the hell was Joker's weird interest in me making Crane interested in me? This damned necklace will be the death of me; though I do think it was cool the Clown was, in my opinion, giving me the best apology he could. So I hooked it on my neck and accepted I wasn't getting rid of it. Now, if he wasn't bad enough I have to worry about Crane and that "I shall see soon enough" crap he spouted in the letter.

I could lose my job because of shit like this, so I shoved the journal and started out the back door, yelling back into the building.

"Paulie, I'm going to take a break in the back!" Hopefully he would stay where he was so I could take care of my business.

I pulled out the journal and my lighter and set the darn thing on fire. This is what everyone in the movies does to rid themselves of evidence right? I'll never be like the heroin in some of my favorites, but that doesn't mean I couldn't take some tips from them. I've never been the subject of so many people's interest. I have worked hard all of my life to remain under the radar as they say.

After the the book burned, I went back in finish up my work and came in just in time to see another pile of clothes come down the chute, beautiful. At least these were from the less dangerous patients, so the worst thing that could happen is they defecated or urinated in them. I plowed through my work and was excited to go home until we got a call from the big guys saying there was a riot in the lunch room and that we needed to do an overnight. Bummer, but I guess I do get time and a half, hello there Mr. Jack Daniels.

Down came a new pile, and let me tell you...I could not discern the clothes from the food and blood. This was going to be a doozy, I went to the break room and made a roast beef sandwich for dinner, and got ready to hunker down.

A few hours of intense cleaning alongside Paulie and we got another phone call, this time it was personal. Paulie told me he had to leave immediately and that his daughter was in a car accident. I wished him the best, even though I didn't want to be left here all alone for the rest of the night, the place can get a bit creepy around 2 am. But I guess I couldn't help it, though the Asylum really should hire more people down here.

Around 5 in the morning, I was reaching the end of the pile when I heard a clanging coming from the laundry chute and ran into the chute room to see what all the noise was about. What I saw I will never forget. In the middle of the remaining clothes I saw Crane and the Joker wrapped together in combat and beating the shit out of each other.

"I saw her first!" Yelled the bleeding Joker.

"Well, you shouldn't have shared with me how interesting she was, I shall taste her fear!" Said Crow. He spoke in a gravelly voice that didn't at all sound like what I expected. I grabbed a bottle of detergent and hurled it at them, probably not the best idea but better then one of them dying and making the clothes even harder to wash.

They both stared at me as if they didn't believe what just happened, due to the look in their eyes, I reevaluated my life and started running to the break room. I locked the door and hoped to all that was holy they couldn't get in. I heard running and shuffling then finally the door knob turning. I heard the gravelly voice of Crow talking to the Joker.

"You were right, she does look quite tasty, and she is also either very brave or completely naive for throwing something at us." He said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about how delicious she looks Crow boy, that bag of sweets is all mine. Yes, I called dibs, and everyone knows calling dibs is the final say in any matter! Besides, I did see her first." Said the Joker.

That gravelly voice of the Scarecrow's did something to my spine, almost like warm water was running down my back. That's weird, well, I'm screwed. Goodbye life, goodbye Sean. Oh god, I am NOT saying goodbye to whiskey. I spotted the break room window and decided that was probably my best chance. I was trying to shimmy out of the window when my damn butt got stuck and my legs were left dangling. I heard the door bust open and groaned at my position in the window.

"Well, well, well. My little Rainbow, you have quite the nice ass. Yes, you could stay like that forever and I would be as happy as a jack in the box, if you know what I mean!" I heard the Joker growl this out and break into laughter. The burning in my face was intense and I knew it was the color of cherries. I only heard the Scarecrow breathing and whisper one word, "MINE".

All of this made me wriggle more and more trying to get my treasonous body through the window and I actually managed to pop out, only to roll down the hill and crash into a tree, figures. I felt a warm string of blood make its way down my forehead and the world went fuzzy. The only thing I heard was maniacal giggling and the crunching of the grass as feet approached me.

As my vision grew dark, I heard the alarm at Arkham go off, and thought to myself, "Took them long enough", then, nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 Carnival

Hello Darlings, I'm so excited for the support from you guys for my story! I really appreciate the reviews, and in addition I would like to hear your opinions on where this story should go, I already have a good idea but I would love to hear from you guys! I do not own Batman or any characters from the universe, I just own Rainbow, her sister, and Paulie! Have fun kiddies!

 _I think I was dreaming. There were lights and bells in my face, almost blinding me. When my vision cleared I saw I was at a carnival and inwardly cringed, the last time I was at a carnival was when I snuck out of my house at age 12. I had a great time just looking at all the pretty lights and watching families have fun on the boardwalk. I remember a mime that entertained my broke ass when he saw I didn't have money for games. When I had returned home I found my parents overdosed on the couch. Again, that was the last time I went to one of these things._

 _Presently, I was the only one here in lala land. I walked down the red brick path, passing snack booths and kiddie games. My goal it seemed was the carousel, looking up at it I was in wonder. I felt like a child again and started giggling. When my favorite horse came around the corner, my friend the mime was there, standing at the edge of the ride smiling at me._

 _I enjoyed the view, what was he doing? He jumped off the edge and skipped over to me. Was he going to do a trick? I hope he was going to! He jumped up and down and held his hand out to me, I took it and he pulled me in for a dance. I swayed to the chaotic music of the carnival with my friend in the black and white makeup, the colorful lights becoming a blur around us._

 _I was content to twirl with him, it was exhilarating and I didn't question it. I threw my head back and laughed into the night, and at that moment a mass of black clouded my vision, taking away the beautiful lights I loved. I heard cawing and realized it was a mass of crows descending on me and my mime friend. I heard a giggle next to me. I looked at him slowly, not feeling safe with him anymore. Shit. His black lipstick smile had turned blood red and his coal eyeliner had smudged down his face. He pulled me flush against him and started laughing maniacally. I wanted out of this stupid dream._

 _The crows began pecking at us, and my vision went red as I felt blood gush down my face._

My eyes snapped open and I shivered from the nightmare I just woke up from. Why in the flying fuck had my subconscious put me through that? I sat up and I immediately regretted that action, as my head began to pound away. I realized I was in my apartment, in my bed to be exact. Hm. I touched the cut on my neck and knew my stitches had popped, but how had that happened?

My eyes went wide and my heart started pounding as I realized what had happened the last time I was conscious. Well shit, I guess I should be happy I'm still breathing, but how had I ended up back here? I slowly got out of my be and creeped over to the door trying not to make any noise. I magically managed not to stub my toe or some other fuckery like that and peeked out the door. Everything seemed normal and quiet,so I went to the bathroom to relieve myself.

As soon as I walked in I was bombarded with makeup smudged all over my bathroom. Reds, blacks, and whites were plastered on the walls of the shower and my mirror had a huge smiley face painted on it, as if I didn't already know who made this mess. God dammit I had just cleaned this shit hole! Jesus I have to work on my potty mouth. I was surprisingly calm considering the obvious evidence that the infamous psycho had showered in my apartment, I guess I was getting used to his tom foolery. I did my business and cleaned the blood of my neck and head and went to look in the kitchen, realizing I was starving.

I turned the corner and heard some rustling coming from the fridge, peeking around the counter I saw a very naked joker wrapped in a towel and pillaging my fridge.

"Well hello my little Rainbow, very slim pickings wouldn't you, ah, say? I mean where is all the sugar?" Joker questioned my, swiping his freshly made up bottom lip with his tongue. I started backing away, towards the door out of here and replied to him, "First of all, it's just Rain, and second of all you'll rot your teeth out if all you eat is sugar." Though I could tell he probably didn't care based on the slight yellowing of his teeth. When I was about a foot from the door he was on me like maple on a pancake.

"Stop. Trying. To. Run. If I wanted to kill you I would have let bird boy pump you full of his fear juice, unfortunately for him I'm not gunna let him pump you full of anything haahaaahaha!" He giggled all of this into my face and I gave up on trying to get away. There was no way I could run my clutzy ass away from the most infamous Rogue of Gotham. He let me go and walked back to the kitchen I caught a wiff of my amber musk shampoo as he walked away and he mumbled that anything would be better than Arkham's slop. Well I hope he eats a rotten tomato.

I figured he wasn't going to kill me anytime soon so I ventured to start a conversation. "What happened to Crane after that by the way?" He raised an eyebrow as he took out my maple walnut ice cream. Oh please no, not my ice cream. He plopped a big spoonful into his mouth and moaned at the taste. "Crow boy went to find himself a nest to settle down in Rainy. He won't be bothering us anymore." He replied.

He noticed my puppy dog eyes and pouting lip and took out a bowl, serving me a few scoops of the sweet cream I so loved. I laughed as he slid it across the counter and I happily accepted it, eying how much he was eating. Well, time to stock up again on the Ben and Jerry's. I decided I liked him a little more for sharing. "I see my sweet has a sweet tooth herself huh?" He asked me with a sardonic grin. "Well its fine in moderation and if you brush your teeth!" I countered defensively.

"Ohh, a little bite to ya huh? That could be fun." He said. Well up my guard went again. We ate our ice cream exchanging an interesting banter. He was actually quite the funny if not a little perverted guy. I cleaned the bowls and turned around only to run into a still slightly damp chest. I looked down and noticed his body for the fist time. It was muscular, but not in a bulky, body builder type way but more in a lean, cat like way. That trench coat certainly hid a lot, and as my gaze reached the V of his hips I looked up with a blush and stared at his freshly made up face.

He looked a little too pleased with himself, I sidestepped him and went under the sink to my whiskey cupboard and pulled out some Jim Beam Maple. He started speaking while eying the whiskey, "I have come to the, ah conclusion that I like you Rainy, I like you a lot. I've decided to keep you for myself my little whiskey beauty!"

My heart started beating again, this time not due to fear but instead out of a mixture of doubt and excitement. If this guy wasn't pulling my leg like he's so well known for, this could be the end of my boring day to day routine. But at the same time, I've always been a good citizen and obeyed the law. I should be calling the GCPD and hoping the Batman would swoop in and kick this guy's ass. But he did share the ice cream...what the hell. I took a shot of the liquid fire and made my decision. I wouldn't go out of my way to protect the Clown but I also wouldn't call the dogs on him. This left me with one more thing to think about.

Why would this chaotic and dangerous man want to make me his? He could probably have a lot of other women so why would he want this slightly chubby clutz? This thought alone is what made me doubt this decision. I watched him walk into the bathroom and five minutes later he waled out in one of my sweat suits. "One thing we should work on is your wardrobe Doll. Not that you only owning Men's clothes isn't benefiting me while my suit is being cleaned but seriously. We need to get you into something fitting your person if you know what I mean." He said with a little wiggle of his black painted eyebrows.

This, I had to argue with him. I like hiding in my clothes too much. "For one thing I dress in what suits me, I don't like people judging me." I told him. He got very serious then and glowered at me, shit this guy was bipolar or something. He advanced on me like a cheetah and got right in my face, as he was doing a lot lately. He hissed in my ear, "Never hide who you are Doll." He snatched the necklace out of my sweater so it would show and continued, "I will teach you that living to please is a contrived notion. Be yourself and you can rule your own future. Life is a joke and death is the punchline, so have as much fun as you can in this chaotic life and live to please only yourself...and maybe me!" He giggled at the end of his speech, squeezing my upper arms, encompassing them in his calloused hands.

All I could do was stare at this wild card of a man and hang on for the ride. I have a feeling its going to be a bumpy one. I made my resolve, and decided to buckle up, I'm going to do my best to ride it out with this Loon, my Loon apparently.


	6. Chapter 6 Riddles

_Hello Honey Pies thank you so much for the reviews, you know I appreciate them to no end!_

 _J.C Stark: Thank you so much for my first review!_

 _Hawiicuban: Thank you for encouraging me from the beginning!_

 _Jasmine. : Thank you for continuing your reviews, they give me the will to get over my_ _writers block and make me feel like I am writing for a reason!_

 _guardian of durins line: Thank you for giving my story a chance! I got tired of weeding out similar story lines and finally decided to give it a shot myself!_

 _Rachaelx37: XD_

 _Watergoddesskasey: Thank you for reading :)_

 _Foreverellen: Thank you so much for sharing your enthusiasm with me!_

 _And to guest: Thank youu!_

 _On that note I wanted to show you guys how important your input is to me thank you my lovelys!_

Chapter Six:

I was beginning to wonder what was going on lately. I've gone from the loner who washes dirty laundry to spending a lot of my time with the Joker, and unfortunately still washing dirty laundry. He has made my apartment his to come lately, though a lot of the time he's gone doing something or other, I don't think I want to know. Most of the time I'll run into him when I'm leaving for work or when I'm settling down for the night.

My place has lost its usual amber musky scent and instead smells like gasoline and gun powder, I blame the damned clown. Well, I guess I don't really see him that much after all, he always mumbles about preparing and stuff like that. Well, whatever. His jokes here and there are enough to keep me entertained, who wouldn't find this guy funny? His dark humor is actually quite like mine in a way.  
I sit up in my bed and looked at the clock, 5am. Well shit, I woke up an hour early. Oh well, might as well get ready. I pulled on a pair of sweats and right away started dying. The thermostat in the corner read 95 degrees, and I immediately pulled out a mint green t-shirt and threw it on. By the way, I have made a habit of locking my bedroom door at night much to the Joker's chagrin. If he had his way he would apparently be sharing my room with me.

Even though he says this, I've never actually seen him sleep; so when I unlocked my door and went into the living room I was very surprised to see him passed the heck out on my floor. It looked as if he came in, threw off his coat, vest, and shirt and dropped. I guess it was pretty dark the last time I saw the skin of his torso, either that or I was really embarrassed. I say this because now that I looked again, I saw all the scars. It looked as if he had scars from bullets from knives, and from who knew what else. Most of them were a pearly white, suggesting they happened quite a while ago; on the other hand a lot of them were an angry red or pink. There were even some wounds with fresh blood, he better not be staining my carpet or I would kill him. Goddamn, what does he do every night? It looks like he went through a cheese grater.

I went to the closet and took out some peroxide and a wash cloth and set them down next to him and grabbed my keys. I headed out to work and figured he would take care of himself; he was a big clown now. Paulie wasn't back to work yet, apparently his daughter was severely injured in the car crash, so yet again I was alone in the wash room. I was going to have to put in a complaint to the big guys up in the Asylum about staffing.

At least there wasn't much work to be done today, just a few dozen loads of regular laundry. No hazmat precautions needed to be taken in the special room so overall my day was going pretty peachy. So many different detergents so many scents it all became a blur of senses to me over the course of the day. Great. I felt a headache coming on, this was no better than working in a fuckin bath and body works with overzealous customers spraying every single goddamn body spray.

I went to my locker to get my ibuprofen hoping it would help to the trick. When I opened the locker, my stuff was not there, instead there was a giant question mark illuminated in green. What the actual hell was this? Where were my goddamned drugs!? There was a note on the question mark, I picked it up and began to read.

"What smells like every cleaner on the market, but has a mouth dirtier than the sewers of Gotham?"

Uhh, the Fuck? Oh, wait. That sounds an awful lot like…me. I heard a rustle from behind when I heard a man whisper in my ear, "You." I whirled around in time to see a flash of green and then something hit me over the head. I'm going to be surprised if I don't have permanent skull damage the way things were going lately; I thought this as I once again entered oblivion.

XXX

I opened my eyes and decided I might as well start giving up wondering where I am after I wake up from a head injury. The bad guy always reveals himself when he gives you the lame speech about his motives anyways so I decided to just sit tight. Not that I had any choice in the matter seeing as I was sitting, tied very tightly to a chair. Well, oh well I guess. The only thing I was wondering is how long I was out; the blood on my forehead was dried and crusty based on the heavy itchy feeling. Was my funny fiend wondering where I was, did he even care? I better still be getting paid for the work I did at the laundry room. I guess I might not have to care about that seeing as though I didn't know whether or not I was going to come out of this alive or not.

Based on the question mark and the note, I was going to have to guess I was abducted by the Riddler. Joker had made a few jokes about the guy wining a lot in the cell next to him about being smarter than anyone else. Why would he want to take me? I guess I was about to find out due to the door on the other side of the room starting to creak open.

In walked a red headed man in a green suit and a crazy domino mask. Goddam were all the Rogues super tall, or was it just the three that I have met? What the fuck ever, just shut up Rain so you can get outta here.

"Well hello there Ms. Rain. It's a delight to have you here! I've set a number of riddles up for the Bat, but I wouldn't rely on him too much. He's much too dumb to solve my riddles!" Said the man in green. I couldn't exactly respond due to the rag in my mouth, but I highly doubted the Bat was too dumb, more the Riddler was a little too confident.

"By the way Rain, what exactly are you to the Joker? Are you one of his goons? I haven't heard of him taking many women into his work force, though I guess I could never predict that loon of a man. He has been blowing up the other Rogues for information on you. Actually, he has been practically burning down all of Gotham looking for you, this could make you quite valuable to me seeing as I have never seen him value something quite as much as you. I find it to be a riddle even I can't solve!" He said all this while he circled my chair, and I was hoping my funny man didn't hurt too many people while he has apparently been looking for me.

I suppose he did care about me, more than I thought at least. It made me feel a little warm and fuzzy on the inside, and if I am allowed to feel it….it made me feel a little pretty. It made me feel beautiful, and it made me feel wanted. At least if the Riddler killed me, I would die feeling like someone besides my sister would be sad about it. Shit, life had such bad timing sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7 Ramen Noodles

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just got back from a trip for my friend's birthday and I haven't had access to a computer. As always I would like to thank you guys for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I never thought people would like my story this much and it gives me the motivation to keep going! I do not own any characters from the Batman universe, only Rain, Paulie, and Sean!

Chapter 7: Ramen Noodles

Speaking about timing, I heard a knock at the front door and the Riddler walked over to look through the crack. I saw him mouth a few words to whoever was at the door and then watched to see who was coming in when the green guy opened the door. The man who walked in had me a little confused as to whether I should be relieved or give up what little hope I had left. The Scarecrow had his burlap sack over his face and he was wearing a ripped, yet form-fitting black suit. I heard him mutter to the Riddler that he was being stupid to challenge the Batman so openly, and then he looked at me.

The Scarecrow's icy blue eyes widened a bit as I assumed he was recognizing me, and the corners crinkled a bit...I could imagine the sickly grin under that sack. Well if its not just one frickin train wreck after another, I should just move to Metropolis.

"Eddy, you didn't tell me the woman you had was the Joker's Beauty." The Scarecrow told the Riddler. He walked over to me and started petting my head like I was a house hold pet. "I don't know Crow she doesn't live up to her name if you ask me." Said the Riddler.

In a matter of seconds, the Scarecrow had whipped around and shot a poof of gas into the Riddler's face and ripped the gag out of my mouth. He then went behind me and started cutting the ropes gluing me to the chair.

"Sorry Eddy, but no one will talks about my Kitten that way. Now, will you come with me or will you wait for this man to wake up and continue to hold you here for his own gain. I can promise you that I will be a much more gracious host." I could tell the Crow was still smiling maniacally under that sack from the manic way in which he was speaking to me. Kitten? Either way it sounded better than being tied and gagged again.

I got up and started to walk behind the Crow and out of the warehouse I've apparently been in for around a week. The walk down the sidewalk was a little chilly and boy was I hungry. All I wanted out of life was a carton of ice cream and to be back in my apartment. I was thinking of all the flavors I wanted to cram down my throat when my vision went dark. I stopped in my tracks and the man behind me walked right into my back, putting my body against something I didn't want it to be against. He reached around and put his arm around my neck and pulled me harder against his form.

"Sorry Kitten but I wouldn't want you to know how to run away from Jonathon and I again. The Clown took you the last time but this time I will be sure to keep you." He whispered this into my ear and took my elbow, pulling me along for a total of about 30 minutes before we stopped and made our way through a building. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get my ice cream and decided it was probably better to worry about whether or not I was actually better off with this guy then with the Riddler. I mean not only was my funny man still looking for me but I didn't know what would happen when Jonathon took over, I mean I've only technically talked to him once and that was on the phone.

He took the strip of fabric off of my eyes and I saw that we were in what looked like an old abandoned apartment complex. It smelled musty, like old books, it was a nice smell. I turned around to the other person in the room and saw that he was taking off his mask. "I see you made it back in one piece, though I am surprised at the cargo you tugged along." He said to himself. He looked at me and I knew it was Jonathon. His cold and calculating eyes bore through me and there was no hint of a smile on his face. Well this would be interesting to say the least. He walked to the closet in the hallway and came back with a towel, he shoved in my face and gestured to the bathroom.

"You have been unbathed for at least a week, please use anything in the shower you see fit and clean yourself up Child." I guess he was telling me I was stinking up his place and that I needed to fix that. Well, it may have been insulting but I agreed with him. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot, oh yea, that's the stuff. I didn't want to think about my fucked up life anymore than I had to, so I was going to have to make the best of my situation with the double mess out there until I can leave and make jokes with my clown again.

I wasn't going to think of what that Mess's voice did to me the last time I saw him, and try to worm my way out of this. Not like I had much to look forward to if I did. There were only so many joys in life when you lived to wash clothes. Oh well. I got out of the shower, stepping onto the tile I saw that he had taken my dirty clothes and replaced them with a black robe, wonderful. I wanted to have more between me and him, but at least I didn't have to put the dirty stuff back on my clean skin. I threw it on and left the bathroom. I didn't see Crane much less even hear him. I traveled into the kitchen hoping I could find something to appease my screaming stomach.

There was a plate of ramen noodles on the table and a skulking Crane in the corner. He looked at me and with his arms crossed almost petulantly in front of him he motioned to the hot noodles on the table and said "Those are for you, I figured you haven't eaten in awhile. Sorry I don't have anything better, I'm not usually here much less eating."

He had a blush on his face, probably embarrassed of his food selection. Oh well, it was food. I sat down and took a big bite. I looked at him with big eyes and told him it was delicious. He looked pleased with himself and stopped blushing, replaced with a smirk he sat down across from me at the table. "So you like it then?" He looked so hopeful, if I dare say it, Jonathon Crane was being kinda cute.

Well I never thought this would happen, goddam. These noodles tasted like Jesus after not having anything to eat while I was unconscious. I took a gulp of hot broth and moaned in satisfaction. The next thing I knew I was on the floor and Jonathon was pinning my arms above my head. I looked at the crazy smile on his face and knew that Scarecrow had come out to play.

"That's right Kitten, purr for me!" He crashed down on me and started kissing me like he was starving. He was bruising my lips, and eventually my mouth opened to him. He took this opportunity to use his tongue to map out my mouth. Well fuck this dude could kiss. I didn't have much choice but to accept it, being pinned down. It all ended a few seconds after it started when the door crashed down and the Joker stormed in like all hell had broken loose.

He looked down at us and ripped the Scarecrow off with so much force he slammed into the kitchen table with enough momentum to break it. "Well I see Riddles wasn't lying when he told me where to find my Rainbow. I had to punish him for taking her away in the first place but I, uh, guess I have to punish the Crow for touching my property." He took out a knife and walked over to the unconscious Scarecrow. My funny man was being particularly frightening. It was the first time he wasn't laughing, or at least smiling for a long space of time with me.

He was about to reach Crane when I grabbed his arm and said "Wait! Please don't. I just want to go home Joker." He looked at me, and then he looked at Crane. Then he looked at my lips and growled, ripping off his trench coat. He wrapped it around me and we left, getting into the back of a van waiting outside. I've never seen the Clown this mad, and I don't think I liked it. He punched the side of the van, making a pretty sizable dent. I decided it was better to not say anything, I elected huddling in the corner was a better idea.

We pulled up to my apartment and went inside, where Joker started ripping things out of all the drawers and throwing everything in the middle of the room. I yelled at him to stop and all he did was continue his bitch fit. "Look Joker, I can't change what happened with Scarecrow, but it wasn't my choice! Stop tearing my home apart and talk to me!"

He walked over to me and started talking "Look Doll, I have been searching all over Gotham for you. And, uh, I find that I don't like not knowing where you are. I. Do. Not. So I've decided were moving. Were going to one of my places, that way I'll know where you are. I've been having my men preparing a place for awhile now so it's all set. It just needs your pretty little face in it." He laughed so hard I started questioning if he was still mad or not, stupid question. He started cursing Scarecrow out and giggling while he discussed with himself how he was going to murder him.

"I'm not moving Joker." Wrong choice, the way he looked at me I wished I hadn't even opened my fuckin mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry Doll but you _are_ ".He flung me over his shoulder and started walking away from my place, for all I knew, for the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I hope you are all doing well. I'm really sorry about how late this chapter is. I've been really busy getting used to my new job and haven't had much time to sit down and write. As usual I appreciate the reviews and the follows! I do not own Batman or any characters from said universe, I only own Rainbow, Sean, and Paulie.

Joker carried me into what I was going to assume was our new place, I had given up trying to get down from his shoulders about thirty minutes into his carrying session. My face was plastered to his back and my arms hung straight down, and even though we had walked into a building he hadn't put me down. Hmm, let me try a new tactic. I raised my arm ever so slowly moving in for the kill, I grabbed his butt so hard and so suddenly I found myself doing a face plant into the carpeted floor not a good idea.

Although the nose gushing blood wasn't part of my plan, I had gotten myself down on my own terms. "Well my little Rainbow, not the, uh, best decision you've ever made. Though it was pretty amusing if I do say so myself. Hehe. Oh dear, look what you've done to your face, and these were new carpets too." The Joker chuckled at me. He took care of my nose and I knew I was gunna have a shiner in the morning.

I refused to look at him, as I was still pretty pissed off at the forced move. I mean all my stuff was in my old place and so were all my memories. Well...nevermind, I didn't have many memories that I was fond of there, though I'll miss getting drunk alone and watching horror flicks. Jesus, I'm not going to argue with myself. The fact is that the Joker forced me to move, and I do not like being forced to do something.

I walked into the kitchen to get some ice and some pain killers for my face, damn that clown. I went into the freezer and saw that the Joker had stocked it full of my favorite ice creams, and I even saw a few bottles of whiskey. He was going to make it hard to stay mad at him I see, oh well, I'm pretty good at holding a grudge.

I definitely didn't' want to be near him while I was having my ice cream pity party, so I downed more drugs than I probably should have taken with a shot of fire and went into a random room with my treat, locking the door. I saw that the room I had walked in was a bedroom, furnished in a mixture of the Joker's signature colors and the deep reds that I loved in my old place. I plopped my food on the bed and decided to look around. I went to the closet and saw that it was filled with a mix of both men's and women's clothes, and they were definitely not in my usual repertoire. Nowhere did I see my loved sweats and sweaters and instead I saw ripped jeans and t shirts along with some nice sweaters and slacks.

Oh boy, those pills were kicking in and I was starting to feel really nice. I walked deeper into the closet, realizing it was a walk in and looked around. Bright colors and lace accosted my vision. I saw a lot of Halloween styled clothes, well…more like costumes. Ohhh, there's even a nice selection of lingerie in here. I was feeling quite nice and whimsical at the moment so I threw on a dark purple teddy I saw. I fit me like a glove! I threw my bloody clothes over my head like they were confetti and pranced out of the closet. Doing a little dance across the room seemed like the only reasonable thing to do at the moment so I started to dance while I tried opening the ice cream I had picked out. The damn thing opened but it also exploded down the front of my chest, leaking a little onto the teddy. Whatever I give up, I threw it on the ground and continued frolicking.

I didn't feel like myself and I decided to enjoy the freedom I was feeling at that moment and not be a downer. I heard a few knocks on the door and I yelled, "This is my time, you hear me!" Was I slurring?

There was a pause at the door and then I heard my clown cutie say something. "Did you take those pills in the cabinet my little Rainbow? If so, you're in for a fun trip. There, ah, laced with some pretty strong stuff for me myself and I." Hmm. Maybe that's why I felt so wily. Well, I wasn't letting him in so he could go fuck himself. He deserves to know where he can shove it so I decided to yell through the door that he could go fuck himself. In a matter of ten seconds he had rammed down the door looking he was going to put me over his knee to looking at me like he wanted to do the same thing just for different reasons. He was a bit of a blur before I felt his hands on my arms. "Just how many pills did you pop you vixen?" He asked me.

I held out my hand to indicate five and he screwed his face up like I had just told him I was the Easter bunny. He looked down and saw the ice cream on my upper torso and started to lick me clean. I tried to move away giving him a grossed out face, but he looked at me like he was going to scold me and I did't think my mind could take anymore of him being mad at me. "You're lucky that you're higher than the moon right now Doll or I would show you just how much I appreciate your outfit." I felt my face flush and decided to do something I might not have done otherwise.

I pressed my lips lightly against the Joker's and tasted the sweetness from my long forgotten snack. The next moment my mind went blank and I lost control of my muscles as I started to fall. I felt him wrap his arms around me and lay me on the bed. The warmth of his body pressed against mine as he got into bed behind me and I fell asleep laughing to the image of the Joker spooning me in my mind.

I certainly didn't see myself in this situation while I was washing this man's dirty laundry not so long ago.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys its horrorgirl here! I can't apologize enough for the delay in this story! My computer broke around the last time I published a chapter and I also moved five hours away from my home town. I know this isn't a very good excuse but I appreciate you guys so much I just wanted to let you know what was going on._

 _Onitsu Blackfeather: This probably was a typo, I have no one to proof my work, and though I do my best I always find a typo or two when I read them over later! Thank you for reading my story!_

 _Harlequin Shadow: Thank you so much for reading! I hope to continue cranking out this story for you guys!_

 _Sara: Thank you, and once again I am so sorry it took this log to update!_

Chapter 9: Recovery

I woke up and snuggled into the heat coming from behind me. This was nice, I felt safe and content being held like this. I am so used to being alone, this was definitely new territory for me. I remember being mad at this man last night but I found I was still a little woozy from the pills so fuck it. I opened my eyes and remembered why I was so upset with my funny man last night. The colors accosted my vision in this new place, and I found myself accepting that this was my new home. So little has gone right with my life for as long as I can remember. I have come to follow a rule of my own creating over the years in order to deal with this. Accept everything that comes your way if you can't change it, there's nothing you can do about it so why fuckin bother. I'm a ray of sunshine huh?

I wriggled a little further back into the Joker's body and realized this was the first time I have slept in the same bed with this man let alone any man really. For the first time I felt fully accepted and a little girly, well that's a hell of a change if there ever was one for me. I am so used to feeling inferior to every woman around me, I mean they're all so beautiful and I'm just so…average. It warmed my heart to the point of pain that it was me he wanted to hold. Does it matter that he's a god damn psycho? I guess not, he's my god damn psycho!

I wriggled around a little more trying to get closer to my jokester when I noticed his breathing had picked up a little. I was about to turn around to see if he had woken up for the day when I swear to holy hell I froze in my tracks. I felt a considerable bulge in the middle of my butt and heard Joker groan a little. He started moving against me and I found I highly enjoyed this motion and started huffing and puffing awfully fast.

He sped up a little and then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to give me a kiss so hot I thought I was falling straight into Mordor. Yea I know, Geek alert right? Well fuck you, I'll let my fan girl flag fly high. Something was flying high right now but it certainly wasn't anything I'm used to feeling fly. I found that I liked the feeling of him rubbing against me, it gave me a warm feeling deep in my belly.

He pulled away when I started grinding back and I got slightly pissed, and I think he saw that. The first time I offer myself up to someone like a fucking Thanksgiving dinner and he pulls away when it starts getting good. He sees the look I give him and shoots a warning look right back. He licks his lips and says,

"Now Doll, I am happier than a loon that you are finally, uh, opening up to me like a good girl. At the same time I like it rough, very rough. In your current condition, I'm not sure if ya could take it. HA!"

That made me blush, in turn making me bury my face into the pillows. He corrected me right away, grabbing my face and turning it towards him. "You will show me this face, and every other face you make. You have nothing to be ashamed of and you will hide nothing from me. Your fear, your happiness, and your shame will not be hidden from me. I want to see it ALL." He looked at me intensely while he said all this and made me blush further.

I looked at the time and all the lovely color that had just accumulated in my face drained away. "Shit I'm so fucking late!" I turned to rush out of bed and felt a vicelike grip rip me back down. I felt cold metal on my wrists and they clicked too fast for me to comprehend. I was handcuffed to the bed posts within two seconds after freaking out.

I started to writhe like a wild cat, I was hissing and screaming at the Joker, I needed this God damn job and he had no right to keep me here. His only reply was to look at me and give me a sarcastic eye wiggle that made his scar turn up at the edges. "Oh my little Rainbow, I don't know if you've noticed but you are a literal fuckin WRECK right now. You will stay right here until you have had time to heal yourself up a bit, and then the real fun can begin." His voice got very low on that last part so I decided to just turn my head away and ignore him, bad idea.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU? You will not turn your face from me whether you are laughing or crying. You WILL submit to me my elusive Rainbow and you will learn this soon enough." He gave me a light tap on the cheek and turned on his heel to leave the room. Wonderful. Now I'm going to lose my job, I've already lost my apartment, and I want some god damn Ben and Jerry's red velvet right now!

Learning to roll with the punches here is going to be harder than that time I had to dump half a bottle of whiskey into the sink so my mom wouldn't guzzle it down instead. At least maybe this time I'll only have to worry about myself.


End file.
